1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system supporting an object-oriented environment having storage, at least a portion of which is divided into multiple heaps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Programs written in the Java programming language (Java is a trademark of Sun Microsystems Inc) are generally run in a virtual machine environment, rather than directly on hardware. Thus a Java program is typically compiled into byte-code form, and then interpreted by a Java virtual machine (JVM) into hardware commands for the platform on which the JVM is executing. The JVM itself is an application running on the underlying operating system. An important advantage of this approach is that Java applications can run on a very wide range of platforms, providing of course that a JVM is available for each platform.
Java is an object-oriented language. Thus a Java program is formed from a set of class files having methods that represent sequences of instructions (somewhat akin to subroutines). A hierarchy of classes can be defined, with each class inheriting properties (including methods) from those classes which are above it in the hierarchy. For any given class in the hierarchy, its descendants (i.e. below it) are call subclasses, whilst its ancestors (i.e. above it) are called superclasses. At run-time objects are created as instantiations of these class files, and indeed the class files themselves are effectively loaded as objects. One Java object can call a method in another Java object. In recent years Java has become very popular, and is described in many books, for example “Exploring Java” by Niemeyer and Peck, O'Reilly & Associates, 1996, USA, and “The Java Virtual Machine Specification” by Lindholm and Yellin, Addison-Wedley, 1997, USA.
The standard JVM architecture is generally designed to run only a single application, although this can be multi-threaded. In a server environment used for database transactions and such-like, each transaction is typically performed as a separate application, rather than as different threads within an application. This is to ensure that every transaction starts with the JVM in a clean state. In other words, a new JVM is started for each transaction (i.e. for each new Java application). Unfortunately however this results in an initial delay in running the application (the reasons for this will be described in more detail later). The overhead due to this frequent starting and then stopping a JVM as successive transactions are processed is significant, and seriously degrades the scalability of Java server solutions.
Various attempts have been made to mitigate this problem. EP-962860-A describes a process whereby one JVM can fork into a parent and a child process, this being quicker than setting up a fresh JVM. The ability to run multiple processes in a Java-like system, thereby reducing overhead per application, is described in “Processes in KaffeOS: Isolation, Resource Management, and Sharing in Java” by G back, W Hsieh, and J Lepreau (see: http://www.cs.utah.edu/flux/papers/kaffeos-osdi00/main.ht ml).
Another approach is described in “Oracle JServer Scalability and Performance” by Jeremy Litzt, July 1999 (see: http:www.oracle.com/database/documents/jserver_scalabilit y_and_performance_twp.pdf). The JServer product available from Oracle Corporation, USA, supports the concept of multiple sessions (a session effectively representing a transaction or application), each session including a JServer session. Resources such as read-only bytecode information are shared between the various sessions, but each individual session appears to its JServer client to be a dedicated conventional JVM.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/304,160, filed Apr. 30, 1999 (“A long Running Reusable Extendible Virtual Machine”), assigned to IBM Corporation (IBM docket YOR9-1999-0170), discloses a virtual machine (VM) having two types of heap, a private heap and a shared heap. The former is intended primarily for storing application classes, whilst the latter is intended primarily for storing system classes and, as its name implies, is accessible to multiple VMs. A related idea is described in “Building a Java virtual machine for server applications: the JVM on OS/390” by Dillenberger et al, IBM Systems Journal, Vol 39/1, January 2000. Again this implementation uses a shared heap to share system and potentially application classes for reuse by multiple workers, with each worker JVM also maintaining a private or local heap to store data private to that particular JVM process.
The above documents are focused primarily on the ability to easily run multiple JVMs in parallel. A different (and potentially complementary) approach is based on a serial rather than parallel configuration. Thus it is desirable to run repeated transactions (i.e. applications) on the same JVM, since this could avoid having to reload all the system classes at the start of each application. However, one difficulty with this is that each application expects to run on a fresh, clean, JVM. There is a danger with serial re-use of a JVM that the state left from a previous transaction somehow influences the outcome of a new transaction. This unpredictability is unacceptable in most circumstances.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/584,641 filed May 31, 2000 in the name of IBM Corporation (IBM docket number GB9-2000-0061) discloses an approach for providing a JVM with a reset capability. U.S. provisional application No. 60/208268 also filed May 31, 2000 in the name of IBM Corporation (IBM docket number YOR9-2000-0359) discloses the idea of having two heaps in a JVM. One of these is a transient heap, which is used to store transaction objects that will not persist into the next transaction, whilst a second heap is used for storing objects, such as system objects, that will persist. This approach provides the basis for an efficient reset mechanism by simply deleting the transient heap. The techniques described herein represent optimisations of the above methods, to allow the JVM reset to be performed as quickly and consistently as possible.